


Spy Games

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good news is that Severus has information for Dumbledore. The bad news? He has to give it to Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Games

Severus stayed in the lengthening shadows as he turned down Knockturn Alley. Slinking by the disreputable businesses, he kept his eye on the tall man briskly walking fifty feet ahead of him. 

All at once, two things happened: he lost sight of his prey and some old hag stepped out into his path. 

"Watch it," he snarled as he pushed past her, lengthening his stride to try and catch up to the man he was following. He thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned down a dark alley, his hand on his wand.

There wasn't a sound, save for his footsteps, which were near silent as it was. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his throat, a wand at his chest, and found himself pressed up against the filthy brick wall.

"What have we here?" a familiar voice asked and Severus clenched his eyes shut, unable to believe his poor luck. He'd hoped to get the upper hand on his quarry. 

"Black," he breathed out, moving a hand to Black's wrist, trying to push him away but failing. 

"Ah, Snape." Black laughed and trailed his wand up to Severus's cheek. "I've missed you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Snape said. 

Black eased his hand away from Snape's throat but kept his wand trained on him. "I still don't trust you, you know, no matter what Dumbledore says."

"Duly noted." Severus rubbed at his neck, thinking he might have marks there in the morning. "I have a message for Albus Dumbledore," Severus said and Black pulled a phial from his pocket. Severus put his wand to his temple and thought carefully of his last meeting with the Dark Lord and pulled out the memory, dropping it in and sealing the phial, only to be opened again by Dumbledore himself.

Black put the phial in the pocket of his robes and looked Severus up and down. "You know, Snape, you have a certain something."

"What's that, Black, skill with a wand?" Severus held said wand tightly when Black began to laugh.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about," he said, leering. "Your _wand_. Or rather, mine." 

Severus gritted his teeth. "Let's just do this and be on our way." 

"Thought you'd never ask," Black said, pressing his hand to Severus's shoulder and Severus dropped to his knees. He knew their game well by now. 

Black unzipped his flies and pulled out his thick cock. Severus squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Black grip his hair, pulling him forward. He felt the warm flesh against his lips and licked the salty fluid from the head before opening his mouth wide. 

He swallowed a moan as he sucked Black's cock. He swore to himself that next time _he'd_ be the one to catch Black not vice versa and it would be Black on his knees gagging while Severus fucked _his_ face. 

"You're a good little cocksucker, Snape," Black said, as he tucked himself back into his trousers. "I guess Slytherins are good for something after all." A harsh bark of laughter accompanied the crack of Disapparation, leaving Snape alone in the dark, dirty alley.


End file.
